The Lost Family
by Kirai Kodomo
Summary: What if one day, Naruto was to find out that he had a family he never knew?
1. Chapter 1

Small Note from the Fan Author: Okay people I'm not the own/creator of Naruto or it's characters. All the credit goes to Kishimoto Masashi for his great work.

Also this is taking place about 2 years after the series. So yea. Also if I leave some people out. Please don't get mad. It's because I really haven't finished the series yet. Also reviews are welcome along with your criticisms.

Content: Well I'm trying to push it to the M for swearing and graphic description of blood and gore. Also possible lemons in later chapters ((A very big **IF**.))

Summary: The story takes place two year after the Shippudun series and as Naruto is placed on temporary release. A new enemy is slowly emerging and planning to take Naruto.

Family

As the two guards at the front gates of Konoha, sat in there both they both thought of how boring it was as they waited for some one, well; any one to come through so they al least could havesome thing to do. "So do you think it's going to rain?" One of the guards asked, as he kept looking at the grey skies, as he saw lighting flash every once in while, but was never followed by lighting. "No I don't think." The other said as he leaned back in his chair. But stood up once he saw a dark figured man enter through the gates, covered in what appeared to black cape that had a hood and he was wearing what to look like black cargo pants, that had many pockets, excluding the packs that he was also wearing. "Excuse me sir!" The guard said, while the other guard just sat and watched. Slowly the man turned his head, as he stared at guard who called to him with his blue eyes, but kept distance still. "You need to register with us before entering our city." The guard said as he grabbed a clip board and walked over to him. "State your name and business here." He told him as held the clipboard. But the man just kept staring at him with his blue eyes before finally speaking in a cold, lifeless tone. "I'm looking for my family." He told him. "As for my name…" He said as he slowly started to take his hood, to reveal his blonde hair, that was shoulder length but most of it was tied into a short pony tail in the back. "Naruto?" The guard asked as he looked at the man, but only got a puzzled looked. "No… it's Hashi Kodomo." Hashi told him. "My bad it's just you look like one of our famous jounins, named Naruto." The guard said with nervous laugh as he finished writing the last of his name down. "So this Naruto looks like me?" Hashi asked as he replaced his hood on his head as loud thunderous boom was heard over head, causing both guards to jump from the sound it. "Well yeah he does but he was these whisker like marks on his cheeks." The guard told him. "Hmm…" Before the guard could say anything else, Hashi started to walk into the village. "Man what a weird guy." The guard told his friend as he watched him for a bit before going back to the booth. "Is it me or does that Hashi Kodomo guy, seem a little odd to you?" The guard asked as he took his seat, next to his friend. "Yeah but he also gives me the creeps." His friend told him. _'So he's still living here…well this just make it that much easier.'_Hashi thought as a devious grin slowly crawled on his face.

But as for a blond ninja, that was once again wearing his orange and black, track suite. Thinking of how much he wanted to go on mission. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he stopped in his tracks as he tightened his fists. "It's been close to a month now since I've been on a mission!" He said to himself, as he punched a wooden light pole. As he thought of how much he missed doing mission with the team. "It's not the same ever since we came back with Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he loosened his fists a little as he started to again towards his apartment. "Naruto Uzumaki?" A voice called out as Naruto turned the corner and saw Hashi standing in front of him. "Who wants to know?" Relied Naruto, as he stared at him, wondering what he wanted. "I've come to take you home." Hashi told him, as he took his hood off. Naruto, stared at him for a minute as he thought of how much this guy looked like him. "But I'm already home." Naruto said as he pointed at his apartment, that was right behind Hashi, but was only laughed at. "I think yout missing the point Naruto." Hashi said as he held out his hand. "I mean it's time for you to come home to your family Naruto."At hearing this Naruto gave a look of shock on his face as Hashi had a grin on his face. "That cant be true." Naruto said, as he slowly began to think about it. _'What if he's telling the truth? No he it can't be! Because I've always been in Konoha and I've never heard of the Kodomo clan before.' _Naruto thought, as Hashi let out a sigh and dropped his hand. "What's wrong brother?" Hashi said as walked over to Naruto. "What are you doing!?" Naruto asked as Hashi gave him a hug. "My brother. I'll never let you be taken again." Hashi said as he let him go and held his shoulders. "Come on, and show me your house, brother." Hashi asked, but was pushed back, by Naruto. "No. I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. I'm not related to the Kodomos. Also I've never heard of them." Naruto told him. Hashi let out another sigh as he slowly started to walk back from him. "Naruto when ever your ready to listen, I'll be here." And before Naruto could say a thing. Hashi disappeared, leaving Naruto confused.

The next morning, Naruto slowly walked to the Hokage building, as he continued to think about what Hashi said last night.But was interrupted once he heard a familiar, female ninja voice calling him. "G-good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said she slowly walked out of the front doors of the Hokage building. "Oh hey Hinata-chan. So what are you doing here?" He asked as he stopped in front of her. Hinata gave a slight blush as she started to place her fingers together. "Well…I was going to see if Neji was here." She said. "Also I've got a report that we have an intruder in the village." "What?" Naruto said with more shock than he wanted too. _'Could it be Hashi?'_ Naruto thought. "Naruto?" Hinata asked, causing Naruto to snap out of his thought once again. "Oh it's nothing, it's just. I was wondering if I had a family. What would my brother look like if I had one." Naruto lied to her. _'Best to keep this to myself for now.'_ "Oh" Hinta said "But any ways I've got to see the Hokage now. Because if there is an intruder I'm going to make her give me the mission to look for him." Naruto told her as he ran off to see Tsunada.

"Alright people, Every one is on high alart for now, until this intruder is found." Tsunada ordered to the group of ninjas that stood before her. "Hai!" The group said together as they disappeared. _'This can't get any worse.'_ Tsunada thought to herself, right before the door was kicked in as Naruto came in. "That's it granny! I'm taking this mission, whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled as he placed the foot on her desk and stared at her. _'I had to ask.'_ Tsunada thought as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine Naruto. You will help the others in the search for the intruder." Tsunada told him as Naruto gave her his goofy grin. "Yes! Naruto is back in the field!" Naruto yelled. "So do we have any information on who it is?" Naruto asked. "Sadly none at this moment, but keep your eyes open." Tsunada told him. Naruto said nothing else as he headed out the office, but stopped by the door way asked Tsunada, one last question. "Granny Tsunada…Do you know anything about a clan, called the Kodomos?" Naruto asked as he waited for the answer. "Not really, why do ask?" Tsunada asked him. "Oh no reason really." Naruto told her before leaving. _'Kodomos?'_ Tsunada thought as she also wondered why the name sounded so familiar.

((Yea, yea. I know you want to read more and I know it's short but this is my first time writing a FanFic. Also I'm guessing, your wondering on who's Hashi Kodomo and who is this Kodomo clan. Well more will be told later in the chapters.))


	2. Chapter 2

((Okay I'm too lazy to write down the content and a disclaimer, so your going to have to read it on the 1st chapter. Also I'll add a small summary on what happens on each chapter so you'll know what going on so far in the story.))

Summary: When a stranger, named Hashi Kodomo, comes to the village. He claims that he's Naruto's brother. But as Naruto wants to find out some more, he finds out that there is an intruder in Konoha. Could it be Hashi?

**Second Encounter**

Naruto quickly, continued to search the village as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Looking down below in hopes of finding Hashi again, while at the same time, hoping that's he's not the intruder. _'Damn it Hashi, where are you!?'_ Naruto yelled inside his head, as he once again found nothing down on the streets. After hours of searching, Naruto stopped to rest as he sat on top of the Hokage monument. "Where coud he be?" Naruto asked himself, completely unaware of some one was standing behind him. "I'm right here brother." Hashi said, which caused Naruto to quickly jump to his feet , while holding a kunai in his hand. "Alright Hashi, I'm here to take you in." Naruto told him. But was only given a grin in return. "You really think I'm the intruder?" Hashi asked him, as he let out a chuckle. "Your wrong brother." He than told him. Naruto stood there for few seconds as he slowly started to lower his guard. "Alright if your not the one, who is?" Naruto asked, but before he could get an answer. There was aloud boom right behind them, as a giant man stood before them, with a forbidden scroll behind his back. "I've finally got the scroll. Now I'll be unstoppable and all will bow down to me." The man said as he started to walk off, completely forgetting about Naruto and Hashi. "Alright that far enough!" Naruto ordered. "Hmm?" Slowly the giant man turned, as they saw of how much he looked like a tank. With his gas mask, blasting out air, with every breath. Also the sun danced off the armor he wore, while they saw that he his hand were like claws, with small holes at the center of the clawed gloves.

The Man laughed as he looked at the two ninjas. "If you two think you could stop the great Hirashi Momoto! Than you wrong." He told them as they saw an metal ball, fall from the hole, that was attached with a metal chain. "Hashi stand back. I'll take care of this." Naruto said as he quickly ran at Hirashi, dodging the metal ball and the claws, that was swung at him, as he stood in front of him and shoved the kunai in his gut, causing him let out a moan of pain. But once again he laughed as he kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him sliding back towards Hashi, as he grabbed the kunai and crushed it with his hand. "You've got to try better than that." Hashi said as he laughed, while Naruto coughed as he slowly tried to stand. "Hashi run and get help." Naruto gasped as he crouched on one knee. "I'll take care of this." Hashi told Naruto as he stepped in front of Naruto. "Hashi?" Naruto asked. "Now DIE!" Hirashi yelled as he stuck his giant clawed hand out ready to strike them down. Hashi smiled as he tossed the side of his cape behind his back, showing he was wearing, yet a black shirt, with some more pouches and couple of scrolls. As he pulled out one kunai and stuck it in the middle of his hand, causing the glove to shatter into pieces, as the kunai continued to travel up into the middle of his arm. Causeing Hirashi to scream in pain as he held both halves of his arm, in his hand. Naruto just stared in aw, as he saw Hashi pulled out some more kunais and threw them, as he quickly started to make some hand signals causing the kunais to explode into small sharp fragments. As Hirashi raised his other arm, blocking most of the kunais as the others got his shoulders, causing him groaned in pain. While Hashi quickly charged at him as he tossed some more kunais at his feet. Keeping Hirashi planted in place, while Hashi jumped over him, as he grabbed his head and using all his momentum, brought him down with his head on his shoulder. Breaking it, while the kunais cutted through his feet, causing more blood to gush out.

Naruto was speechless as he slowly stood up and walked over to Hashi, while he was standing up. "Well that's that." Hashi said as he dusted his pants off and looked at Naruto, with a emotionless face. "You didn't have to go over kill on him." Naruto told him as he grabbed the scroll from Hirashi's body. "Well he's dead isn't he. Also you got the scroll back." Hashi told him as he once again hid under his cape. "Come on let's report back." Naruto told him, as he started to walk off, but groaned, as he grabbed his side. "I think he broke some ribs." Naruto said as Hashi grabbed one of his arms and placed it over his shoulder and helped him up to his feet. "Where to?" Hashi asked. "To the hospitable first." Naruto said as they walked back down to the village.

"So how are you my brother?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence between them. "Well, by blood of course." Hashi told him. "Whoa, hold on? How's that possible?" Naruto asked as he pushed him away, while still holding the scroll. Hashi sighed as he walked up to Naruto and tried to help him again. "I'll explain some other time." Hashi said as he started to walk with Naruto again. "No I want to know now!" Naruto ordered as he pushed him away again. "Well it happened along time ago. When the Nine-tails was attacking Konoha. And the fourth came to our clan, since he got news that they had a two newborns. Matter of fact twins." "What!?" Naruto said, with more shock in his tone, than he wanted. "Yes Naruto…We're twins. But it was father's idea to give you up." Hashi told him as he walked over to nearby stump and sat down. While Naruto did the same thing, with a stump in front of him. Still holding onto the scroll. "But why did he though?" Naruto asked, still unsure if he was telling the truth. "Because there was a prophet that told of how, our clan was going to fall to the leaders first born son. Making that you Naruto." Hashi said told him. "Than why is it now that they want me back?" Naruto asked him, furious from what he heard. "Because you next in line to rule our clan. Naruto." He told him, as he got up from the stump and helped Naruto up. "Come on, let's get you to the hospitable." Hashi said as they continued to walk.

By the time they reached the hospitable, they were stopped by Hinata and Kiba. "Oh my god Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she ran towards him, but stopped when she saw Hashi's hood falling off and saw that he looked like Naruto. "What the hell!? Two Naruto?" Kiba said as he grabbed the scroll from Naruto, while Hinata grabbed Naruto. "He's…he's friend of mine, that helped me get the scroll back. The intruder is dead and his body is up at the Hokage monument." Naruto told Kiba as he nodded and disappeared, with the scroll. "Thanks um…" "Hashi Kodomo" Hashi told Hinata. "I've got be going now, Naruto I'll see you later." Hashi told Naruto, before disappearing as well. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's get you inside." Hinata told Naruto.

Naruto sighed as Shizune finished wrapping the bandages, around his ribs. "Okay Naruto, all done." Shizune said to him, with a smile. "Thanks Shizune-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed his shirt and his jacket. As Naruto walk out into the lobby, Hinata stood up, and walked over to Naruto. "Ready to go home now?" Hinata asked as Naruto nodded. "well how about we get something to eat first?" Naruto said as Hinata nodded and followed Naruto out. "So Hashi." "Hmm?" "When did you meet him?" Hinata asked. "Oh well…" Naruto thought for a minute. _'Well I can't tell her he's my brother now. Because I'm not even sure of that.'_ "When I was with Jiraiya." Naruto said as they reached the ramen shop that Naruto always eat at. After eating, Naruto ended up walking Hinata home. "Thanks for taking me out Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah now problem. Hinata-chan." Naruto said _'Wow, know I think about it Hinata-chan is really cute when she's happy.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Hinata smiling. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, when she saw that Naruto was starring at her. "Um…nothing, just thinking." Naruto said as he looked away. "Thinking about what?" Hinata asked as she wondered on what it was, he was thinking. "I was thinking…Um…If you weren't busy this week end…If you would like to go to see a movie or something." Naruto told her as they stopped in front of the Hyuuga's mansion. "Well.." Hinata blushed _'I can't believe Naruto-kun is asking me out'_ "Sure I'll see you around eight o'clock?" She told him. "Yeah eight, fine." Naruto said with smile. "Alright than. Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said as he kissed him on the cheek and went inside, leaving Naruto outside, holding onto his cheek with a smile.

((Alright, that's it for now and I hope you like it. Also I hope you liked the small NaruHina fluff scene. Well that's it for now until next time. See ya. Also please review))


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note~ Well it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter, so any ways here's a new chapter. I hope you like it and also I welcome all comments and criticisms.

Chapter 3

As Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop, as he smiled and every once in awhile let out a cheer as he finally got a date with Hinata. But as he was getting closer to his apartment he seen fireworks going off as the loud bangs and bright colors filled the sky? But as he jumped across another rooftop, he saw a bright flash in front of him that was then followed by a loud boom. Quickly waking up in his bed in a cold sweat, he looked around his room and seen a bright flash outside as the sound of rain and thunder could be heard. "Just a dream…" Naruto said to himself as he got up from his bed and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. After getting his drink, he went back to bed.

As the following morning came, it was still raining and thundering outside, as Naruto made his way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Once inside and out of the rain, Naruto sat up front at the counter, as he let out a sigh of relief and took his hood off, as well as his black and orange jacket. "What can I get for you, Naruto?" The owner asked as he walked up with his usual smile on his face. "The usual." Naruto replied as the owner nodded his head and began to cook up some noodles. As Naruto waited for his order, he seen a jounin come in. "Man it feels good to be out of the rain and away from the front gate." He said as he walked up to the counter. But as he got there he stopped as he looked at Naruto. "Wow, you made your way over here quickly. Weren't you just at the front gates a seconded ago?" He asked with a confused look on his face as Naruto gave him one back. "No, I just barely got here myself." Naruto said, just as his bowl of noodles was placed in front of him. "Itadakimasu" Naruto said as he grabbed a pair of chop sticks and dug into his food. "Oh well, than there must be another guy that looks like you then." The guard said as he laughed, which caused Naruto to stop eating. "Looked like me...Like with blonde hair and without these marks?" Naruto asked as he pointed at himself. "Yeah just like that. Why? Is he your cousin or something?" He then asked as Naruto quickly ate his noodles and placed his money on the counter. "Thanks for the noodles old man." He called out as he ran back out into the rain, completely forgetting about his jacket. "Well that was odd." The guard said

Naruto kept running around the city as he looked for the other Naruto, wanting to see if his dreams were visions or just a dream. As he kept running around looking in about every place he could think of and asking everyone he saw, he got nothing on the where abouts of Hashi. "Damn it." Naruto whispered as he sat underneath a covered bench. While sitting there, he blew warm air into his hands as he rubbed them too. "Damn it" He said to himself again, as he tried to keep himself warm. While sitting there, warming himself up, Naruto heard a very familiar voice talking to him. "You know, if you keep running around like that. You're going to catch a cold." Hashi told him as he hand over his jacket. Smiling, Naruto took the coat and quickly put it on, as he felt the warmth returning back to him. "I suppose this isn't another dream is it?" Naruto asked, as Hashi just smiled and closed the umbrella he was using, before sitting next to him on the bench. "No this isn't a dream, but reality. Cause sadly our sister can only do that jutsu once a year." Hashi told him. Quietly they sat there as tons of questions began to run through Naruto's mind, about their family his mother and father. But almost like he knew what he was going to ask, Hashi spoke first. "I never did get the chance to meet my aunt, or uncle. But hey I least I get to see my cousin." He said as he placed an arm around his shoulder and patted him. "But what about the rest of the family?" Naruto asked, which in turn made Hashi take his hand off him. "Well most of the family is dead, Naruto." He told him "There are just only you, me, Kirai, Kenji, and Shiibu." He then added which this time Naruto looked over at him surprised and sadden. "That's it? I thought there would be more?" Naruto asked as he stood up, and looked down at Hashi, who just looked back up at him. "There was at one time, but when you're hunted down like animals. You tend to not last for very long." Hashi told him, as he now stood up and once again opened the dark blue umbrella before stepping out into the rain. "Come let's go somewhere warm, before you catch your death out here." Hashi said with a smile, as Naruto only nodded and got under the umbrella with him as they headed back into town.

While walking around town, everything almost seemed dead, since no one was on the streets cause of the heavy rain. Which for some reason made Naruto feel uncomfortable, since whenever he tried to ask more about the others, Hashi would only tell him in time he would. It wasn't long before the both of them made it back to Ichiraku's Raman shop. Stepping inside, Naruto begin to feel even warmer as he took his coat off and placed it on a nearby coat rack, which Hashi did the same and also left his umbrella there. Walking up to the counter, the old man and his daughter looked at both of the confused. "So your that lonely, that you made a shadow clone of yourself?" The old man joked as his daughter laughed. "Um…no, old man. This is my cousin Hashi." Naruto introduced as the both of them took a seat. While at the same time, both father and daughter kept looking at Naruto confused. "Yep I'm his cousin, Hashi Kodomo." Hashi told them as he gave them smile. "Kodomo….never heard of them." The old mad told him. "It's alright." Hashi told him. "Hey old man, I'll take my usual and whatever my cousin wants." Naruto said, which the old man nodded and went to cooking his bowel, while his daughter went over to Hashi to take his order. "What will it be Hashi?" She asked as she gave him a cute smile. "I'll have whatever Naruto is having." He told her, which she once again smiled and left. "So Hashi, when will I meet Kirai, Kenji and Shiibu?" Naruto once again asked. "Like I said before, as soon as I deem this place safe for them." Hashi told him. "Safe? Hell Konoha is the safest place on earth." Naruto said. "You say that with so much pride, but sadly no. Since the last time this place was a war zone." Hashi told him, which in turn made Naruto look disappointed. "But don't worry, you'll see them soon. And trust me; they want to see you just as bad." Hashi said told him, but just than a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey Naruto."

Looking back together, Naruto and Hashi both seen it was Shikimaru and Choji. "Oh, Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Naruto asked, while Hashi turned his attention back to the counter just as Naruto's order arrived. And without him knowing, Hashi took the bowl of noodle and began to eat. "Nothing, just got back from our last mission and we figured we'd get something to eat first before reporting back to lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said as both him and Choji sat down next to Naruto and looked over at Hashi. At first they both thought that was Naruto eating and his shadow clone talking to them. But when they looked closer they noticed this Naruto look alike didn't have any whiskers. "Oh yeah, hey guys let me introduce you to my cousin!" Naruto said happly as he turned and looked over at Hashi, he seen that he was done with the bowl of noodles and was now drinking the soup broth. "Hashi! What the hell man!" Naruto cried out as Hashi put the bowl down and use the back of his sleeve to wipe his mouth. "Now I see why you eat here. These noodles are tasty." Hashi said, all the while Shikamaru and Choji were laughing while Naruto starred at his empty bowl, while tears ran down his face. "So your Choji and your Shikamaru, right?" Hashi asked as he looked back and forth between the boys. After calming down a bit from laughing, Shikamaru shook his head yes as he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Yeah I'm Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji." Shikamaru said as Choji just waved back while still laughing. "Anyways, your Naruto's cousin?" Shikamaru asked as he looked him over and seen that Hashi and Naruto both could easily pass off as twin brothers, but the only difference was; Hashi didn't have the whisker like marks on his cheeks and his hair was slightly longer than Naruto's since he had a small pony tail sticking out the back. "Yep we're cousins all right. On his mother's side anyway." Hashi said as he wrapped and arm around Naruto's shoulder, while Naruto continued to look at the empty bowl still crying. "I see….So what's your clan's name?" Shikamaru asked "Kodomo" Hashi told him with what looked slight glare, but he quickly changed it to a smile. "I've never heard of them." Choji finally spoke after placing his order, when the owner's daughter came back with Hashi's order. And just like before, Naruto stole Hashi's bowl of noodles. "Yeah I get that a lot, cause we're an older clan." Hashi told them.

Both Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other with a confused look, since as far as they knew, no Kodomo clan ever existed. "So you're an old clan?" Choji asked, as Hashi nodded his head yes. "One of the oldest but at the same time, forgotten." He then added, but just than an alarm went off. As the buzzing sound got louder, everyone was looking at Hashi. "Oh excuse me for a second." He said as he turned the alarm off, that was coming from his watch. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out some small green little pills. After popping them into his mouth, he took a quick drink from his cup of water. "What's that for?" Naruto asked. "Well….it's for a dieses I have." He simply said, while looking like he was sad to talk about it. "What kind of dieses is it?" Shikamaru asked "I don't like to talk about it." Hashi told them, before looking down at his watch again. "Oh my, it's getting pretty late." He said, as he got up and gave a slight bow to Naruto. "Until next time cuz." He said, before turning around and walking out of the noodle shop. Once he was gone, everyone's attention then turned to Naruto. "Is he really your cousin?" Choji then asked. "Yeah, of course he is!" Naruto defended. "Hey don't get mad, it's just we don't want to see you get hurt or used." Shikamaru told him. "…Yeah I can see what you're saying." Naruto said, before letting out a sigh. "But then again, I'm not sure." He then added. "Hey Naruto-kun, are you going to pay for the meals?" The owner just then asked, as he handed him the bill for two bowls of raman. "What? I only ate one though." Naruto protested. "Yeah you ate one and so did your 'cousin" He said as he folded his arms and began to stare Naruto down, while Choji and Shikamaru began to laugh. "Fine, here's the cash for both bowls." Naruto groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his frog purse and paid for the food.

Walking towards the main gate, Hashi was planning to leave. "Um Naruto-Kun, what are you doing?" One of the gate keepers asked, as he came towards him. "I'm not Naruto…" Hashi told him, annoyed that he was mistaken for Naruto again. "Oh my bad, sir…It's just dangerous to travel at night." The guard told him. "It's alright and I'm aware of the dangers." Hashi told him. With nothing else to really say, the guard stepped to the side and letted him pass. Once outside the city gates, Hashi continued to walk down the dirt trail, until he was out of sight. Once he figured he was safe enough, Hashi turned and began to walk towards the forbidden forest area. And as he got closer, he could a small camp fire in the distance. Upon reaching the camp, three people sat around the fire, in a meditating state. "So how was it?" One of the people asked, before standing up. As the light from the flames dances across his features, for height was taller than Hashi himself and his hair was silverish and shoulder length, with a small ponytail sticking out the back and some bangs hung down in front. "It's alright, so far it looks safe to visit." Hashi told him. "What about Naruto?" A female voice then asked, as another figure quickly stood up and dusted herself off, before running over to the other person and was hanging onto them. And just like the person she was hanging onto, the girl was short, even shorter than Hashi and her hair was longer than any of them and was pure black. "Oh Naruto is…well…I guess okay from what I seen." Hashi said. "Yeah but does he know who we are?" The final person asked, as he stood up, with his short silver hair glowing from the camp fire and unlike the others, he seemed more cold hearted and was at the same height as Hashi. "Well kind of…but I did meant you guys." Hashi said. "See Kenji, I told you Hashi would speak of us." The girl said to the short haired boy. "Yeah, yeah…just shut up already Shiibu." Kenji said, before going back to the campfire. "Kirai! Kenji told me to shut up." Shiibu cried as she pointed at Kenji. Letting out a sigh, Kirai took his arm away from Shiibu's grip and fold them across his chest. "Kenji, be nice to your sister." Kirai said, but Kenji responded back by giving him the finger. "Alright then, let's hit the hay. Cause we have a busy day tomorrow." Hashi then said, as he walked towards a nearby tent that was already set up. "Alright you guys. You heard Hashi, let's go to bed." Kirai said, as the other two let out a groan, before retiring back into their on tents.


End file.
